


And Please Don't Forget Me

by axiciaaa



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character Death, Funeral, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axiciaaa/pseuds/axiciaaa
Summary: He remembered, despairingly, his pale and lifeless body once they were allowed to see the undoings of wrong circumstance, and Viktor swore that even at death, Yuuri looked so immaculate. And as he marveled at his beauty, he wept on his knees and held his cold hands that carried their bond of future marriage. He recalled the sound of the doctor’s deep voice as he pronounced Yuuri dead at 2:18am, dying from two fatal gunshots to the chest. The way his world and everything that he loved crumbled at his feet.
 
Yuuri passes on and Viktor is haunted by the memory of his beautiful angel, but he needed to recover somehow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello there~ it's been so long since i wrote a story lol this is my first YOI fic tho so pls be gentle uwu

 

 

The vague chirp of car engines strolling through the midnight roads of St. Petersburg lulled the dim city to sleep. Not everyone, however, has their backs relaxed against the headboard of their beds, and heads rested on pillows, slowly drifting. One particular figure skater nervously strides the room of his apartment, phone constantly at sight and hands damped with sweat. Viktor Nikiforov was waiting for his ebony-haired fiancé to come home, dangerously late from his trip to who-knows-where. Yuuri was off to do errands, the Japanese skater says, and wouldn’t be back till nine in the evening, leaving Viktor alone with Makkachin around 2:00pm earlier.

 

But it was already 12:03 am and no sign of Yuuri Katsuki returning home manifested.

 

Viktor called his phone numerous times, only receiving a recorded voiceover stating that the number was unreachable. He already phoned Yurio and Yakov if they happened to come across his fiancé. The only response he received was a solid denial from Yakov and an increasingly irritated “hell no” from the blond. He searched the streets earlier and inquired a few acquaintances if they had seen the katsudon-loving man, with disappointment following as the people denied of his sight.

 

Now, Viktor was already pondering on possible worst-case scenarios. He begged the stars that none of them would come across his knowledge and the present happenings. Did Yuuri escape the town in hopes of avoiding Viktor? Was he actually in love with someone else? No… was he cheating on Viktor? He rubbed his temples to soothe his anxieties. He knew all too well that Yuuri would never do something cruel like that.

 

Suddenly, his phone ringed and pinched him out of his thoughts. Jumpy, he reached for it, only to see Yurio’s name flashing at the screen. He answered it almost immediately, hands shaking.

 

“Hello?” Viktor barely managed, his throat dry.

 

Yurio, in a rather loud voice, told Viktor that they had found Yuuri and briefly explained the current situation, but the short testimony ringed through Viktor’s ears and everything else was set ablaze. He was brought back to reality when Yurio begged him to function and react. Yurio begged. _Yurio never begs._

Viktor was not sure how his body jerked forward in a desperate collection of keys, wallet and a rather fashionable coat, not sure how he rushed out of the door and leaving poor Makkachin alone to waddle in confusion, not certain when he reached the building of white walls that smelt of anesthesia and gobbling fear.

 

* * *

 

When Viktor arrived at St. Petersburg General Hospital, he was greeted by the crumbling faces of Yurio and Yakov, both of their complexions paling like a ghost. Viktor was still catching his breath, yet his lungs still tightening by the sudden realization of what was occurring. The neon, caps-locked letters that read “Emergency” made Viktor’s stomach gurgle with sickening disquiet, nausea overwhelming him swiftly. He turned to face Yakov, eyes watering and tears threatening to fall.

 

“No…” Yakov whispered, barely audible. He plodded towards Viktor, putting both hands on his shoulders and soothing him with a massage. “He’ll be alright. Pray to the stars he’ll be alright.” Yakov’s voice was soft and gentle, his fatherly embrace made Viktor snap and shut his eyes in a swirl of emotions, tears brimming down his face shamelessly.

 

Yurio, on the other hand, was hoping that everything will be okay, trembling at that. They stayed like that for quite a while, their silence resonating through the walls of the hospital, hands close to their hearts and prayers curving between their lips.

 

The Emergency sign unexpectedly loses its light, startling the trio who was lost in keeping their sanity intact, especially Viktor. They all stood in anticipation. The clock read 2:28am.

 

A man, presumably the doctor in his early 40’s, clothed in a blue polo-shirt, black slacks and a white, well-fitted lab coat. Above his right breast pocket read “DR. A. SOKOLOV” in bold red letters. He gave the triad a glum smile, the skin below his eyes crinkled. The man then proceeded to tell the men the news of how, where and what happened to Yuuri Katsuki, the shy Japanese figure skater who was fond of Katsudon and very much in love with the Russian man called Viktor Nikiforov.

 

And the budding angel known as Yuuri Katsuki had passed away.

 

_Perhaps the stars weren’t so kind after all._

* * *

 

Viktor recalled the heated conversation and Yurio’s panicked voice at the other end of the line.

 

_“Viktor, fuck, thank god you answered immediately.” Yurio said, a note of hysteria in his voice. “I need you to listen to me carefully… And don’t fucking panic.”_

_“I-I’m all ears.” Viktor replied, shaking._

_“Yakov and I… We found Yuuri. He’s in, uh, wait how should I put this…”_

_“Yurio, please.”_

_“Alright, fine. I’m going to give it to you straight. Remember that small shipping office on the outskirts of town? Merriweather Shipping Company, shit like that?”_

_“I believe I do.”_

_“Okay so,” Viktor heard Yurio swallow. “Apparently, Yuuri was there. T’was said he had to send some stuff to Japan. Um, at about… eight pm, some guys showed up and claimed to take the whole office in hostage.”_

_Viktor paused. He felt his legs softening and almost giving way._

_“…Viktor?”_

_“Continue.”_

_“Alright.” Viktor guided himself to a nearby wall and leaned against it, supporting his weight. “There were gunshots heard and…”_

My god, no _. Viktor thought._

_“And, well, someone already called the authorities…. In secret.” Yurio’s voice diminished into a complete stop._

_“It was Yuuri, wasn’t it?”_

_A beat. “Yeah.” Viktor’s legs finally gave way and slumped hard against the wall, the cold ground chilling him to the bone. “He… he called the authorities secretly, and yes, they came fast, but the crooks asked who called the police and threatened to kill all the people inside if no one stepped up. Yuuri confessed and…”_

_“Not, that’s enough. I don’t want to hear it.” Viktor said trembling, his thoughts completely clouded with an imagined scene of Yuuri being shot to the brink of death. He stifled a sniff, making Yurio wince at the other line._

_“Viktor, I beg of you, don’t do anything stupid and just come here to the General Hospital. Please, just… Just come here. Yakov is also waiting.”_

_“I’ll be the…” Viktor didn’t have the time to finish the sentence, he quickly grabbed his car keys, wallet and a coat the Yuuri gave to him during their fourth anniversary, shutting the door behind him and hurrying to where his fiancé was lain waiting._

* * *

The terrible occurrences that transpired the day before kept haunting the skating legends. The Russian skater was on his sixth cup of coffee, letting Makachin sit on his lap and constantly caressing its head. It was currently six in the evening and everything was falling apart. Yurio, Yakov and surprisingly Otabek and Lilia occupied the living room of Viktor and Yuuri’s spacious and pristine apartment. Authorities already put Viktor in questioning and he was just completely exhausted from lack of sleep and stress.

 

“Viktor, honey, would you like some tea?” The stern yet sweet voice that came from Lilia’s appeased Viktor’s sadness to some extent. “I have Earl Grey.” She smiled.

 

“Please,” He dolefully returned the smile. “Thank you.” And there, he sat in grief.

 

* * *

 

_“Vitya.” Yuuri called out in a light and gentle voice. “I’m just going to run some errands.” From the sofa, Viktor looked past his shoulder to glance at his beloved, all the while petting their poodle with a small brush._

_“What time will you be coming home, love?” The Russian skater asked with a fond look in his eyes._

_“Around nine in the evening. Tends to get packed in there.” Yuuri says as he gathers his things and puts them into a bag – papers, knick-knacks and some of his miscellaneous items. “You can have dinner without me.”_

_“I think I’ll wait for you.”_

_“It won’t be my fault if you get plenty hungry.” The black-haired beauty said in a chuckle. He leaned against the sofa and gave Viktor a sweet peck on the lips. “I love you. I love you so much Viktor Nikiforov.”_

_“Sappy much?”_

_“And you love it.”_

_Viktor hummed. “I guess I do.”_

_“No really, I love you so much I think my heart’s going to burst with perpetual happiness.” He leaned again and caught Viktor’s mouth with his, passionate and intoxicating. They broke apart for some air and gazed at each other lovingly._

_“I think you have places to go, yes?” Viktor lightly tugged at Yuuri’s collar._

_“Yeah, I should head out.” He gave his fiancé one last peck and headed out for the door. “See you later, Vitya. I love you and I can’t wait to marry you in six months.”_

_Viktor couldn’t help but redden at Yuuri’s mood today. Perhaps he’ll cook him a grand dinner tonight._

* * *

 

His mind was clouded with nothing but Yuuri.

 

He remembered, despairingly, his pale and lifeless body once they were allowed to see the undoings of wrong circumstance, and Viktor swore that even at death, Yuuri looked so immaculate. And as he marveled at his beauty, he wept on his knees and held his cold hands that carried their bond of future marriage. He recalled the sound of the doctor’s deep voice as he pronounced Yuuri dead at 2:18am, dying from two fatal gunshots to the chest. The way his world and everything that he loved crumbled at his feet.

 

Sometimes he’d wake up screaming from a nightmare deep into the night. That nightmare was the repeating image of Yuuri being shot and drowning in his blood, with Viktor desperately grasping Yuuri’s hand, only to let it fall and watch him drop away. And when he wakes up, he couldn’t go back to sleep altogether, then the particular, entrancing scent of Yuuri killed him mercilessly.

 

Yuuri’s scent lingered _everywhere_. It hung on the picture frames of commemorative photos took in different places at different times, when everything was right and everyone was beaming with sincere joy. His scent emanated from their shared bathroom where he kept his mint-cucumber air freshener, filling the tight space with the smell of morning freshness. It lingered at the kitchen where he used to bake over-sugared eclairs and undercooked chicken pies. It made its way to the living room they kept tidy, remaining on their sofa where they often cuddled when the weather was too cold. But most of all, Yuuri’s scent radiated from their bed, his scent of cinnamon and peppermint that Viktor often got lost in. No matter if it was the lazy mornings they wake up to, snuggling closer to drown in their heat, or on nights when they get intimate and desired nothing but only each other. He remembers it all too vividly.

 

He remembered it all so clearly it made him sick.

 

* * *

 

 

_“Yuuri, did you know,” Viktor suddenly started one night in bed, just as they finished their love making, sweat oiling their bodies gorgeously. He turned to his fiancé, moving his fingers along his jaw. “That you are the reason I want to wake up every morning?”_

_Yuuri melted into his touch as pink ghosted over his warm cheeks. At times like this, their surroundings seem to blur away, like they are left into a world where only the two of them existed. “Funny, I feel the same way.”_

_“Did you know that I’ve never felt so happy till I met you?” He grabbed his hand and kissed his knuckles tenderly, the gold ring shining beneath Viktor’s lips. “I can’t wait to marry you, my god, I’m so lucky I have you.” He kissed his fingers dearly. “Why was I blessed with such a beautiful and stunning angel?”_

_“I could say the same thing, Vitya.” Yuuri moved closer, drinking in his flushing colors. “You are all I wanted and more. You’re my everything.” Yuuri then moved and lay atop of him, attacking his collarbone with his lips, sucking in flesh and leaving red marks that reminded Viktor of his love. “I want you, Vitya.”_

_Viktor giggled. “We just finished, love.” He let out a moan as Yuuri sucked the space between Viktor’s jaw and ear. He continued to lick it, stimulating the man beneath him._

_“I want you a second time, and a third time, and repeatedly until we can’t get enough.”_

_“You sound so wanton.”_

_“Let me?” Yuuri gazed at him, gingerly touching Viktor’s chest, sliding his hands against his built torso._

_“Please, by all means.”_

* * *

The funeral service was short and solemn, but it held a thousand words, a million memories that will forever taunt the young man of 28 years old. Everyone that Yuuri loved was present at the service, each one of them sporting a white outfit that reminded of Yuuri’s passing and purification to the next life.

 

Minako was there, along with Yuuko, Takeshi, Yuuri’s parents, the triplets and everyone from the Hasetsu Ice Castle. Phichit, Celestino, Otabek, Yurio, and Chris seated together. Some familiar faces also appeared, Seung-gil, Guang-hong and (out of the blue) JJ.

 

Viktor was seated alone at the back, unable to bear the sight of his beloved being lowered down. He tried to kept his weeping at bay, failing at some point as he heard Yuuri’s mother talk with so much emotion.

 

“This child, my child, is a blessing to everyone, and seeing him go absolutely breaks my heart.” Yuuri’s mother holds back a cough, “But if he is peace to where he is destined to be, then I wish him all the best.” With that, Hiroko steps out of the podium and throws a white rose at Yuuri’s casket.

 

Yakov puts a hand to Viktor’s shoulder, with the gesture, Viktor stands up and walks toward the podium. He overlooks the audience before him, each one of them possessing an expression of either sadness or regret. He clears his throat and pulls out a piece of paper from his breast pocket. Written on it was his prepared speech for this particular moment, but decides against it at the last minute and puts it back to where it was once.  He took a deep breath and eyed the audience intently.

 

“I met Yuuri Katsuki during a banquet two years ago, where he was incredibly drunk and completely lost his grip on reality.” He slightly smiled at the memory. “And at that very moment, when he grabbed my hand and asked me to dance, I just knew this man was going to be the death of me.”

 

_Yuuri, I hope you’re hearing this._

“After quite some time, I was on a plane first thing in the morning, flying to Japan to see this little piglet and decided to coach him after seeing a performance that took my breath away. And my decision was not wrong, even though most of my colleagues were against it.” He glanced at Yakov who appeared to be smirking. “I never knew that months later, in Barcelona, he would present me a ring that entangled me with him for the rest of my life. I was fucking elated.”

“…I never knew true happiness till I met him, I never knew that I could be filled with so much love and yearning. I had the whole world under my feet… yet he pulled the rug under me, and I just fell and fell into the arms of this little piglet. Cliché, yeah?” He smiled to himself. “Yet I have no idea why he was taken away from us…. From me. This magnificent angel was recalled to heaven a little too fast.”

“Six months from now, I was going to exchange wedding vows with this sweetheart and be with him till death do us part. I had no idea, no warning, that death will part us before joining us in front of the altar. Six months from now was but a fantasy that ended at September 24. Instead of wedding vows, I delivered a goodbye message. How ironic.” Viktor doesn’t notice the tears already streaming down his face, the audience mimicking him as he delivered his speech.

“So Yuuri Katsuki, if you’re here and listening to this, I just want you to know that even in death, I love you with all I am.” His trembling fingers reach out for the white rose that symbolized his final goodbye. He walked toward the casket, each step as heavy as his heart. He looked at Yuuri’s face one last time, drinking in his image for the last time, and realize that his face will only appear in his memory. He kissed the rose delicately, wetting the flower with his tears and watch is as he threw it to his casket. He breathed a sigh, it was time to let him go.

 

“Goodnight, Yuuri.”

 

* * *

 

_Viktor’s eyes were casted with confusion as the drunk man holding his hands, like a teenager meeting his idol for the first time, beamed brightly at him._

_“Please be my coach, Viktor! I have idolized you since I was you. I beg of you, please teach me your skills and coach me on the rink!”_

_The Russian skater couldn’t help but smile to himself, an adorable specimen right before him._

_“How beautiful.” He thinks to himself._

* * *

“Viktor, what do you plan to do for this season?”

“Viktor, are you going to retire or return to the rink and snatch the gold medal again?”

“Viktor, do you think the competition is tough knowing more talented skaters are going to take the stage?”

 

Cameras flashed light after light and it annoyed Viktor profusely. The press was one problem to handle right before the competitions and he couldn’t help but think that _sigh_ he should’ve stayed at home and watch over Makkachin. One question caught his attention, however, and eyed the interviewer at her direction.

 

“Viktor, what is your theme for the upcoming season?” A woman with grey locks and a shabby green top asked with fierce eyes. Viktor grinned and kept an image of a black-haired man at the back of his head, remembering that six months ago was the time when he was lowered down to the ground. The memory was kept in his heart, though it still hurts, he knows that Yuuri was watching over him.

 

“Recovery.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope it was sad as i want it to be. thank you for reading!
> 
> please talk to me on instagram @axiciaaa
> 
> see you, then!


End file.
